Eternity
by Sternenlicht
Summary: I only revised it in English, since so many asked for it. Otherwise same as in German: Arwen ponders about Aragorn and her choice to become a mortal. A little bit sad and angsty, but mostly... you´ll see!


A/N: Okay, so many people were asking for a re-doing in English and so I really tried. I guess, it's not as good as the German one, but I hope that I have still captured the feeling I wanted to express with the original one… Would be nice, if you told me whether I had or not (*hint, hint*). If you speak a little German, you should try the first one also….  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Tolkien's characters and circumstances!! Please do not sue, I have no money!  
  
  
  
Eternity - Ewigkeit  
  
  
  
Was it really possible to love a Man as much as him? A Man! Weak and without strength, so we were told. Elben were so much more, full of courage and sense for the fair. We do not know death, in Valinor the Undying Lands are waiting. Shadow has no meaning for us, we do not fear death. And I chose a Man!  
  
But can any other show me so much love with just his glance? Could an Elf make my heart going crazy just by his appearing? He is merely a Man, but for him I can give up everything. Immortality has lost its meaning, I cannot endure eternity without him.  
  
What does it give to me, when I cannot see his smile, his gentle eyes anymore? What does it give to me, when I am not allowed anymore to feel his soft touch? Nothing.  
  
Only memory, which will fade with the millennia. His face, first clear before my inner eye, then blurred and finally gone until I will not know anymore, whether his lashes were long or not, how his lips were formed and of which color his eyes were.  
  
Even at this thought I feel tears emerging on my cheeks. I could not endure to forget him, my greatest love.  
  
I never felt more alive than in his presence. It is as if each fiber of my body would vibrate, when he is merely standing beside me, he does not even need to touch me. Never before had I experienced such. Everything is of greater meaning and fades into the background at the same time.  
  
This expression in his eyes when I gave him my life… Surprise but still surpassed by eternal love. He will never cease to love me, not until death will separate us. Death. What a strange word from my mouth! But for him I will give up my parents, my brother and everything I know and love. Never before had I thought that a Man would be able to claim my heart in this way. Merely the thought about a life together with him makes up for eternity.  
  
How gentle was his touch when we were standing on the bridge, in the golden light of the morning. He knew that he would have to leave again soon, confronting his fate. Death or life for him. Grief or eternal joy for me.  
  
His hand gently glided across my medallion, almost as if he had been afraid to touch me. Ever fearing that my father would realize, there had hardly been any moment in which we were undisturbed. We have known each other for half a human life, but still we had hardly touched, save in small gestures, which – to others - seemed to be not purposed. A little stroke of our hands when the ways had been small, but never before our lips had touched.  
  
How deeply I wanted to feel his warm, soft skin on mine, in this moment. I surprised him, I think, but his gentle smile also spoke of great joy. How wonderful was it to feel his lips! Soft and tender he kissed, his hands were holding mine. My heart beat fast, but such calmness was radiating from him, that I could forget everything surrounding us. Only moments, some heartbeats, our first kiss lasted, but these were seconds I will never forget. Not as long as my life will last.  
  
I must not think that the eternity would take away such memories. In thousand years this kiss would just be a blurred feeling in time, only an event that had passed as each other day in Imladris. Nothing would remain of this love and joy, tenderness and calm, and someday I would not know anymore that once there had been a Man who had claimed my heart and to whom my love had been greater than the longing to see my mother again and to lead an eternal life in happiness with my people.  
  
Never I would be able to endure this and even, if we would have only a few years together, I would not choose differently. I will grief at his grave and tears I will get to know, but never I will regret my decision. In the depths of my heart and with purest soul I chose mortality together with him, whom I love more than the fresh smell of spring, the hot rays of the sun on my skin, the golden leaves in fall and not even, when gleaming snow is covering the lands, my heart is laughing more happily than when he enters the room, tired, exhausted. The black hair hanging wildly into his face, but still calm and tenderness in his eyes of gray.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I gave my heart to you and now I give you my life! And when I once will die, I will take the memory of your laughter to death with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!! And if you can speak a little German, do not mind to try the original one and compare!! Would be nice to send me a review that compares the two!!! Thanks a lot! 


End file.
